


Start of Time

by stylesharrys



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Hogwarts, Hogwarts First Year, Hurt/Comfort, Magic, Multi, The Golden Trio, Witches and Wizards, Y/N attends Hogwarts with the other First Years
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:08:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylesharrys/pseuds/stylesharrys
Summary: Y/N Diggory starts her first year at Hogwarts with the Golden Trio and the rest of her classmates. Befriending Draco Malfoy at the very start of their journey, the story of friendship, love, and betrayal begins.Sorted into separate houses, Draco struggles to put the difference past him and remain her friend. But Y/N's got her wits about her and it's proven highly impossible for any given person to not like her.While Y/N and Hermione are quick to become the closest of friends, Draco doesn't much like Y/N's attention being taken from him.Tested with trials and tribulations of their newfound witchcraft and wizardry, Y/N learns things about herself that she never knew before and seeks comfort in an unusual friend. A friend that not everyone is too happy about her having.Draco.Book 1Based on The Philosophers Stone
Relationships: Draco Malfoy & You, Draco Malfoy/You
Kudos: 13





	1. The Sorting Hat

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and welcome to where it all begins. 
> 
> So listen, there's a long ride ahead of us. The idea is to write Y/N into the storyline of Harry Potter. Many of the same scenes/moments, many new ones. 
> 
> THIS IS A DRACO MALFOY FANFIC!!
> 
> The whole point of this book series is to tell the story of Y/N and Draco since the very first day, when they became first-years. 
> 
> There will be other love interests throughout the series, but again, remember, this is a DRACO MALFOY fanfic. The other relationships are for the storyline and the ✨angst✨so bear that in mind. This is literally acquaintances-to-friends-to-rivals-to-enemies-to-friends-to-something-more-to-potential-lovers-to------ you get the idea.
> 
> A friendly reminder too: 
> 
> The Philosophers Stone  
>  11 - 12 years old (First Year)
> 
> The Chamber of Secrets  
>  12 - 13 years old (Second Year)
> 
> The Prisoner of Azkaban  
>  13 - 14 years old (Third Year)
> 
> The Goblet of Fire  
>  14 - 15 years old (Fourth Year)
> 
> The Order of the Pheonix  
>  15 - 16 years old (Fifth Year)
> 
> The Half Blood Prince  
>  16 - 17 years old (Sixth Year)
> 
> The Deathly Hallows   
>  17 - 18 years old (Seventh Year)
> 
> The Deathly Hallows Pt.2  
>  17 - 18 years old (Seventh Year)
> 
> These ages are a give-or-take, rough guide. Also, witches and wizards adult at the age of 17 in the HP Universe, so that's also something to remember. 
> 
> Again, this starts on their very first day when they are sorted into their houses, and therefore takes a while for them to start progressing romantically bc y'know they're kids buuuuut I'm just so in love with the idea of Y/N being a first-year with all of them, so I had to start the story there. 
> 
> I've been writing for nearly five years but recently have I only just started wanting to write for Draco. I loved the movies and books growing up and after TikTok has turned me into a complete WHORE for Draco, I couldn't stop imagining what it would be like to grow up with the characters and form different kinds of relationships as time goes on. 
> 
> I just love this idea and concept so much and I hope you have the same amount of patience for it that I currently do. 
> 
> This book is based around the events of The Philosophers Stone. I really hope you enjoy the start of something very magical, and please please please, don't be afraid to comment and leave feedback!!
> 
> Enjoy x

Shivers run down her spine as she eyes the brick wall. She is gnawing on her inner cheek, her face hollows as she scrutinises it. For a hasty moment, she considers turning around and running, even if it does mean causing a scene at the station, but she knows better.

Besides, her trolley is massive, and she doesn't want to make Willow sick. She purs in her carryon, settling down on a fluffy blanket Y/N brought from home. Her sister stands behind her, hand on her shoulder in attempts to ground her. Remind her that this is real. It's happening.

"What if it doesn't work and I just crash?"

Maggie snorts out a laugh. She squeezes Y/N's shoulder and crouches down, her lips level with her ear as they both stare at the wall between Platforms 9 and 10.

"You won't crash. You'll go straight through and board the train on the other side." She assures her.

Y/N nods; taking a deep breath as she hypes herself up for the little sprint she's got to make. She rolls her shoulders, Maggie releasing her hold on her, but before she can take her first step, her mind is spinning again.

She stops herself. "But what if I don't make any friends?"

Maggie's shoulders slump as Y/N turns around, and she can see the fear and anxiety in her little sister's eyes.

She can't blame her -- she was the same all those years ago when she was about to be a first-year. It feels like Deja Vu. She's even wearing a similar outfit to what Maggie had. Plaited skirt with black tights and a cream turtleneck.

She can only hope Y/N's time at Hogwarts is just as magical as hers was.

Maggie's hands caress the sides of her face, kneeling to the ground to get a look at her. "You'll make friends and you'll make enemies, Bee. The trick is to just be yourself, and _never_ let anyone change who you are. You're strong, you know right from wrong. Never let anyone sway your opinion or decisions. You're going to be fine."

Y/N's eyes glaze over with a fresh wave of tears, but she doesn't cry them. She blinks them away, her Mother's words in the front of her mind.

_"It's okay to cry, my Angel. But never let your emotions be mistaken for weakness."_

Y/N nods her head and clears her throat, taking a moment to recompose herself. "You'll write to me, won't you? And Mum, and Dad?"

Maggie nods her head, lips pressing a comforting kiss to her forehead and Y/N smiles fondly up at her. She's always been her role model, someone she's always wanted to be like. Sorted into Gryffindor, becoming one of the best pupils, then working for the Ministry of Magic. A kind, funny soul. The perfect witch, Y/N thinks.

Just how she wants to be.

"Every week! I want to hear all about it. Oh, and if you happen to see Snape, tell him I don't miss him." Maggie wiggles her brows and Y/N lets out a boisterous laugh, bubbling with the excitement of what's to come.

"Okay, I will. I love you, don't tell Mum and Dad I nearly cried."

Maggie crosses her heart, standing back to her feet.

The looming uncertainty of her future hangs heavy on Y/N's head, but it doesn't beat the adrenaline that's coursing through her blood. The excitement of what she will see and learn. The knowledge of what Hogwarts holds for her.

She wiggles her toes in her black loafers and grips the trolley harder, knuckles nearly turning white. "Let's go, Willow." Her whisper meets her familiar's ears, a soft cry of approval sounding from the feline's mouth.

Y/N pushes forward with a burst of momentum, jaw set hard and teeth clenched as she approaches the brick wall. Her eyes squeeze shut, ready for the lack of impact when a gust of cool air smacks at her face and she lets them flutter open.

The brick wall is now behind her as her train awaits at the station. Platform 9¾, she did it.

In a state of disbelief, she makes her way closer. There are others on the train and around the platform. Some are dressed in regular clothes, others in the uniform of robes and jumpers.

Her heart is thumping in her chest, eyes full of wonder and enchantment. Even the air feels different on this side -- lighter and mystic. Her fingertips are tingling as they wrap around the bar of the trolley to push herself closer.

Students make their way aboard, tucking bags and cases into overhead bins before settling in carriages of the train.

Willow follows close at Y/N's feet as she shuffles past and through students. They pay no attention to her, too busy talking with friends they've already made about what house they think they'll be sorted into.

Most compartments are full as she peers through the closed doors. She thinks it might be a losing game when she finally spots one, near-empty except for one body occupying a seat to the left.

Slick blonde hair sits on the boys head as he stares out the window, likely admiring the scenery around them as the train begins to depart from the station. He turns to her, blue eyes wide.

"Sorry, but can I sit here? Everywhere else is full." She asks nervously, teeth nibbling on the inside of her cheek again.

He eyes her for a moment, the nerved expression on her face as she purses her lips. Her snowy-white cat rubs itself up her leg and the boy smiles, nodding his head and pointing to the seat opposite him.

"I'm Malfoy," he tells her, extending a hand when she sits. He's dressed in his uniform already, much like the other students. "Draco Malfoy."

Y/N takes his hand in hers, his skin noticeably pale but he's cute, she thinks. Y/N's never really found a boy cute before. Maybe it's his slightly chubby cheeks and gleaming icy eyes.

"Y/N. Y/N Diggory."

Their hands leave the others' grasp as Y/N lets her eyes gaze out of the window. It's magical, she thinks, how different the world around her is now. Her stomach is bubbling with nerves and excitement. She feels a little relieved now she's met one of her classmates. Even more relieved that he doesn't seem like a bad person.

"Where are you from? You're dressed in muggle clothes," he notes, brow raised a pinch and Y/N looks down at her attire.

"London. I live in the Muggle world but both my parents have magic. So does my sister, she works for the Ministry now."

Draco nods his head, lips turned in a sturgeon expression at her words. "I'm a pure-blood. Not a single Muggle in my bloodline." He flaunts, an easiness to his words as he brags. Y/N's eyes widen at the fact, lips parting in amazement.

She's heard rumours of pure-bloods before, but she's never met one. Then again, she supposes she's never met a lot of people who are like her.

"Wow! That's incredible. You must not be from the Muggle world then."

Draco shakes his head, a slight grimace on his lips at the thought of involving himself with Muggles -- those less fortunate to hold the power he can.

"Father doesn't believe we should associate ourselves with those lesser than us." His tone of words hold a strong distaste to them and Y/N can't help but frown at the lack of logic.

"They're not that bad. All of my friends are Muggles." She confesses.

Y/N feels lesser than he in his presence. She wonders if it'll be like that when they get to Hogwarts. Will there be more pure-bloods? Will she be looked down upon because she was born and raised in the Muggle world? Because she has non-wizarding relatives in her bloodline?

"Well, now you have a pure-blood friend, too."

Y/N grins. Her first friend.

"Have either of you seen a toad?"

Their eyes dart to the voice in question. A young girl, the same age as them, stands at the doorway. Her hair is frizzy, golden with fiery embers as she leans on one foot. "A boy named Neville's lost one," she explains in an accusing tone.

Willow clambers into Y/N's lap as she shakes her head, a seemingly remorseful smile on her lips. She pets at Willow's head, enticing purs to echo through their compartment.

The girl's eyes light up. "Oh! A pure white cat... is it your familiar?"

Y/N nods, eyes following her as she sits beside her and opposite Draco. He watches the girls talk between them, suddenly feeling rather left out of the loop and he doesn't much like the idea of Y/N's attention being taken away from him.

"My familiar is a cat, too!"

Neither of them notices Draco leave their compartment, too busy petting at Willow and cooing at her gentle purs. "I'm Hermione, by the way." She introduces herself, bright and bubbly and her happiness is infectious.

"Y/N!" She grins back, scratching behind Willow's ears. "And this is --" she turns to Draco, but he's gone and a frown finds its place between her brows.

Hermione pays no notice, rubbing her nose against the familiars as Y/N tries to figure out how and when Draco disappeared so quickly.

"Have you heard the news?" She asks quizically. Y/N frowns. They've been on the train no longer than thirty minutes and there's already news? Hermione must be a bit of a know-it-all.

Y/N shakes her head. "What news?"

"Harry Potter is joining Hogwarts. I just saw him, he even has the scar!" Y/N's eyes widen at the fact.

The Boy Who Lived.

She's heard the stories, how he lost his parents and almost his own life. Her sister had always told her about the dangers power can hold, the truth behind He Who Must Not Be Named and the threat he imposes on the world.

"Blimey," Y/N breathes. She can't imagine anyone strong enough to survive his wrath, but Harry Potter did. He's going to be some sort of celebrity in this school. She just hopes trouble doesn't follow him to Hogwarts.

"Anyway," Hermione stands, "you best get into your robe, I expect we'll be arriving soon."

*******

Y/N's never been good with boats and water, but as she's drifted along the moat that surrounds the castle, she's too in awe to let it affect her.

They each carry lanterns, lighting the way as they approach Hogwarts. It's celestial, how it shadows over them in the least looming way possible. It's even more beautiful than Maggie described.

The sky is black around them, golden embers glowing through windows and illuminating the night's sky as they get closer.

They soon dismantle from their boats, following Hagrid's large frame through the gates and into the castle. Y/N doesn't think she's ever seen anything like it. Not even the Louvre in Paris could compare to its charm and beauty.

Their belongings are taken to their dormitories, promised to have them again later this evening as in clustered groups, students make their way up the barrels of stairs. Y/N lifts her robe as she ascends the stairs, eyes not knowing where to look and she trips, body bracing for the impact but someone stops her.

A hand is wrapped around her arm, pulling her back to her feet as students saunter past. She catches her breath, looking to her right to see who her saving grace was.

"Should watch where you're going, Diggory."

"Draco," she breathes, the thumping of her heart slowing down.

Y/N dusts herself off, continuing her walk up the stairs with the blonde boy beside her. "Where did you go? On the train?" she asks him. Her voice quiet, just above a whisper.

Draco shrugs, lips in a thin line as two boys travel close behind him. "You seemed busy with that mudblood."

He walks past her, the same two boys bumping into her sides as they do but Y/N doesn't say anything. They all come to a stop at the top of the stairs, Y/N a few rows from the front when an older woman makes herself known.

Dressed in a crushed velvet emerald robe, and a crooked, black witches hat, she addresses the students.

"Welcome to Hogwarts. Now, in a few moments, you will pass through these doors and join your classmates. But before you can take your seats, you must be sorted into your houses."

Her voice is loud and authoritative, yet a gentle tone lies beneath it. Y/N knows exactly who she is. Professor McGonagall, the transfiguration teacher, Deputy Headmistress, and Head of Gryffindor. Y/N remembers some of the stories Maggie used to tell her -- how she'd shift herself as a cat to spy on Slytherins sneaking out after dark.

"There are Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin."

Her eyes light up at the mention of her sister's house, a squeal bubbling in her throat as she grins at the students around her. Her gaze falls to Draco who stands at the side of the front.

He grins boyishly to the two boys at the mention of Slytherin, a hint of a smirk on his lips and Y/N tries not to frown. She's sure Maggie had said Slytherin and Gryffindor were automatic rivals, and her first friend wants to be on the darker side.

She focusses back on McGonagall. "Your house will be like your family. Your triumphs will win you points, any rule-breaking will lose you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house--"

"Trevor!"

A boy, who Y/N presumes to be Neville from the train, leaps down to catch the brown toad at McGonagall's feet. Snickers sound between students as he quickly shuffles back to his place and allows the professor to continue before she leaves.

"It's true then," Draco pipes up. "The famous Harry Potter has come to Hogwarts."

Y/N leans up on her tiptoes, eyes weaving through students until they land on the back of a head of jet black hair. A redhead stands to his right, Hermione beside him.

"This is Crabbe and Goyle," he juts his head to the two boys that had shoved past Y/N and she squints as Draco stands before the group, introducing himself to Harry Potter.

Then she hears it, the way he speaks to the redhead. Such venom in his words that Y/N keens back a little. She's shocked, to say the least. Draco had been perfectly polite to her on the train.

McGonagall returns, tapping a rolled scroll against Draco's shoulder twice before she leads the first years into the Great Hall.

Y/N falls in step with Hermione, mesmerised by their surroundings. Her eyes are fixed above them, what looks to be a nights sky with floating candles that burn golden fires.

"It's not real, the ceiling," she says. "It's just enchanted to look like a nights sky."

Y/N nods, blinking as she looks to the tables ahead of them. "Yeah... I read about that once."

They come to a halt, McGonagall following three steps to a raised platform. A wooden stool stands, an old, withering hat perched atop it and she hovers beside it.

Professor McGonagall clears her throat, still clutching the scroll in her hands. "Now, before we begin, Professor Dumbledore would like to say a few words."

All eyes fall on the bearded man, majestic and wise in every sort of the words. His gentle prosperity as he gazes at his new students is welcoming. There's a blanket of safety that consumes Y/N's soul in the presence of the Headmaster.

He oozes respect, power, and authority. Y/N wonders how old he actually is.

"I have a few start of term notices I wish to announce."

His voice is gentle and yet it reaches to the back of the Great Hall. Y/N feels mesmerised by it all; her surroundings, her classmates, the magic of everything. His robes are covered in intricate designs and Y/N finds herself squinting in an attempt to see if they mean anything.

"The first years please note that the Dark Forest is strictly forbidden to all students. Also, our caretaker, Mr. Filch," Dumbledore gestures to a ragged old man that stands to the side, a scaggy cat with red eyes by his feet, "has asked me to remind you that the third-floor corridor on the right-hand side is out of bounds to everyone who does not wish to die a most painful death."

Y/N eyes widen. _Death!?_ Maggie never said a word to Y/N before about death or a forbidden forest. She gulps, picking at her nails nervously.

Dumbledore sits back in his throne of a seat, allowing McGonagall to begin the sorting ceremony. The elder students watch on as first-years begin to get sorted. Hermione goes first, nervous and whispering words of reassurance to herself. She's sorted into Gryffindor.

Y/N listens on, heart rattling in her chest at the idea of getting anything _but_ Gryffindor herself.

"Draco Malfoy."

Y/N watches the young blond saunter to the stool with a knowing smirk on his lips. His eyes meet Y/N's and he raises his brows in a teasing and taunting manner. McGonagall hovers the hat over Draco's platinum head of hair, but that's as far as it gets before it declares his house.

"Slytherin!"

Her eyes widen, a pang dulls in her lower stomach as he saunters over to his house table with a gleaming smirk. She's sure that Maggie had told her Slytherin's are without a shadow of a doubt evil. Draco doesn't seem as such to her.

A little cocky and arrogant, yes. Evil? No. But then, how much does she really know him? They've only just met. For all Y/N knows, Draco Malfoy could be the most dangerous wizard to attend Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

For all she knows, Draco could one day cause the downfall of Hogwarts itself.

She watches on as her classmates get sorted. The famous Harry Potter earns an uproar of cheers as he's settled into Gryffindor but Y/N's anxieties only increase.

A few Hufflepuffs, a couple of Ravenclaws, another Slytherin...

"Y/N Diggory."

While her sister spent her years in Gryffindor, her cousin Cedric watches with a strained neck from his seat at the Hufflepuff table.

On shaky legs, Y/N makes for stool. Professor McGonagall pinches the tip of the Sorting Hat as she settles it on Y/N's head. Her shoulders raise, her neck sinking as her head lowers from the weight of it.

"Hmm, curious, yes. Much like the Potter boy."

Y/N gulps, brows gently pinched and the idea of all eyes on her is terribly unsettling to the young girl.

"Such greatness destined for you but not without its challenges. Smart, cunning... brave. Your heart and mind are in two different places. Now, which one is it?"

 _Gryffindor_ , she finds herself mumbling in her mind.

"You don't even know," the Sorting Hat declares.

The remark only baffles Y/N further. _She doesn't know?_ She's sure she knows she belongs in Gryffindor, or at least _wants_ to... doesn't she?

"I see. Better be... Gryffindor!"

Her stomach rises to her throat as McGonagall lifts the hat from her head. There's a jarring noise that rings through her ears as she makes her way to the scarlet table, greeted by welcoming cheers and wide smiles.

Hermione pulls her for an instant hug, the Weasley twins barreling across the table to shake her hands and welcome her to their house.

Y/N settles beside Hermione and opposite Harry Potter himself. He offers a pensive smile through pursed lips.

"Hi, I'm Harry."

"I'm Ron." The redhead pipes up beside him.

Y/N smiles shyly, offering a timidly awkward wave in greeting.

Her heart is still racing as they watch the last four classmates get sorted. Susan Bones gets Hufflepuff, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson get Slytherin, much to Draco's delight as Y/N watches, and Cho Chang gets Ravenclaw.

Their eyes meet, and while Y/N offers a warm smile and eager wave, Draco barely returns the first gesture. His lips are rolled tight between his teeth, the corner of his lips barely raising in acknowledgement before he's swept into conversation with the black-haired Parkinson girl.

Y/N quickly looks away, gnawing on her inner cheek. She doesn't get the chance to so much as frown at his snippy behaviour because Hermione is excitedly grabbing her arm with a squeal.

"I can't believe we're both Gryffindor! This is going to be so much fun!"

A clinking of glass sounds through the Great Hall, effectively silencing the bubbling students, giddy with excitement.

"Your attention please," Professor McGonagall speaks.

Albus Dumbledore rises from his seat, his robes sparkling as he does so. He raises his arms to his side, a pleasantly soft smile to his lips as he speaks.

"Let the feast... begin."

As the words effortlessly slip past Dumbledore's lips, food begins to spread across the tables in magical gusts of air. The Great Hall fills with awe and chatter, wide-eyed first years and gleaming older students.

"Wow," Y/N breathes, blinking at the array of foods.

She's seen magic like this before, at home over Christmas when Maggie and her Mother spread the table with the finest of foods. But never to this extent.

Ron digs in first, a chicken drumstick in each hand that he alternates taking bites from each. The students load their plates up, frosted goblets filling with liquid as they do so.

The feast is more than any of them could have imagined.

Y/N and Hermione find themselves discussing which classes they're most excited for and Ron nearly makes himself sick for daring Seamus who could eat the most the fastest.

"You know," Hermione begins, "I think you and I are going to be the best of friends, Diggory."

She grins at this, wide and toothy. "Me too, Granger."

*******

It's seemingly hours later when the feast dies down and bellies are beyond full.

Dumbledore has each houses prefect show the first-years to their dormitories. Percy Weasley is Gryffindors prefect, something Ron claims he hears about more than he hears his own name.

Leaving the Great Hall, the other houses first-years follow, too.

"Didn't think you'd be a Gryffindor, Diggory."

Y/N spins at the mention of her name, Hermione's head turning too with a curious frown.

Draco stands behind them, Crabbe to his left and Goyle to his right. Y/N smiles timidly, a little uneasy around the two larger boys' presence.

"It's a shame," he continues, "Slytherin could've done with a half-blood like you."

There's a grin on his face and it makes Y/N's stomach toil, not that she lets it show.

"Too bad," Hermione says. "Gryffindor got her instead."

Draco's smirk simmers into a deep frown, his lips tugging downward in irritation of the Muggle-born speaking down to him.

Y/N interjects quickly before Draco has the chance to say something hurtful to Hermione. She doesn't much want her upset and she doesn't think she wants to hear what kind of rude insult may fall from the platinum boy's lips.

"I'm sure they're more than happy to have a pure-blood like yourself, Draco."

Y/N and Hermione are quickly swept away by Percy's insistent nagging as to not get lost behind. Y/N tries to listen to his warnings about the moving stairs and living paintings, but Hermione is practically down her throat.

"That Malfoy boy is trouble, you know." She says wearily.

Y/N sighs. "Maybe so, but he's also my friend."

Hermione grunts. "Yeah, until you're not useful to him."

Y/N doesn't bother to reply, she doesn't want to get upset over something so little. She knows Hermione only means well, but Y/N is able to tell the wrong sort for herself, and Draco doesn't seem completely bad.

One thing is for certain, though. Y/N can't wait to write to Maggie in the morning about how she's already made four new friends. 


	2. Potions and Parcels

If there's one thing Y/N learnt about herself in her first few days at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, it's that she's pretty good in Transfiguration class. Both she and the rest of her classmates realised this in the fact that Y/N was the first first-year to score their house any points.

Five points to Gryffindor from Professor McGonagall herself. All Y/N really did was remember the technique she'd listened to Maggie explain countless amounts of times, and her match transformed into a needle.

Hermione was thrilling at the fact she'd been able to do it in only their second class, Ron was cynical, Harry was startled, and from the far end of the classroom, Draco struggled to pick his jaw off the table.

To say that it gave her a heavy swell of confidence and sense of pride would be an understatement. It's just what she needed for Professors to understand that she was going to be just as good a student as her sister before her, and her parents before them.

Now, sitting in Potions class, Y/N's still feeling the hum of confidence from this morning.

The class is supposed to sit in rows of twos. Slytherin and Gryffindor. One of the few classes the two houses share. But as of the start of this term, Dumbledore has enforced the idea of 'teamwork' within Snape's treasured Potions class — something much to the Professors dismay.

Y/N supposes the Headmaster finally caught on to how Snape would favour his fellow Slytherins. 

She wonders if he'll recognise her and hold the same hatred he did for Maggie.

An elbow to her side jumps her attention back to reality.

"Snape's one of the best Professors at this school," Draco tells through the side of his teeth.

A steaming cauldron sits in front of them, the class dim from the lack of lighting, and there's a faint stench of rotting wood coming from the corner of the class.

Y/N nods. "My sister's told me a lot about him."

Draco glares, drumming his fingers against his Potions book. When they found out they had to work with someone from the opposing house, Draco had sprung at the chance to work with her and forced them both in seats at the front.

Y/N didn't mind one bit. In fact, she quite fancied the thought of working with Draco, and the fact that _he_ wanted to work with _her_ only made her more comfortable.

"Keep forgetting you have an older sister."

Y/N hums. "Do you not have any siblings?"

Draco appears offended by the question: his nose scrunched up in displeasure at the mere notion of having to share his destiny with another.

He shakes his head. "Mother wanted another child, Father disagreed. He said we only need one Malfoy heir and that's me."

Y/N hums, a scarce squint between her brows. She can't envision how lonely it must be to be an only child in a house as big as Draco has described it to be. Surely he must long for someone to wander and explore with.

She opens her book. "Doesn't that get lonely? Being all by yourself?"

Draco's back levels like he can't believe anyone would ever suggest that _he_ would be lonely. He doesn't let her know she's right, though.

"Lonely?" he sniggers. "No. It doesn't. Besides, I had the house elves to play with growing up."

The defensiveness of his voice suggests Y/N's hit a nerve. She doesn't focus much more on his tone, chooses instead to find comfort in the idea that their house-elves were also friends of the young boy.

Y/N doesn't much like the idea of Draco being alone. The though probates her a bit too much, she doesn't have much of a chance to dwell on the fact.

Professor Snape bursts through the crooked wooden door, sets of heads spinning and craning behind them as they watch him drift effortlessly to the front of the class.

"There will be no foolish wand-waving or silly incantations in this class. As such, I don't expect many of you to appreciate the subtle science and exact art that is potion-making. However, for those select few..." his eyes flitter down to meet those of Draco's, who gazes up at him in admiration, "who possess the predisposition, I can teach you how to bewitch the mind and ensnare the senses. I can tell you how to bottle fame, brew glory and even put a stopper in death."

Y/N can practically feel the positive excellence vibrating off Draco from beside her. The thought shouldn't excite Y/N as much as it does, but she can't deny the fleeting burn in her blood at the idea of learning such incredible things. She won't admit that to Maggie.

Snape's eyes linger on the two at the front, Draco's gaze full of wonder and prosperity, Y/N's drowning in resilience and determination. He regards the young girl for a moment.

"Miss Diggory..." he addresses her. "Let's hope for your sake, you differ from your sister."

His words hiss like a serpent's tongue, and Y/N doesn't know whether to be offended or not. She fights off the crease that threatens to dent between her brows and watches on as his eyes lock on a student a few rows behind her.

"Then again, maybe some of you have come to Hogwarts in possession of abilities so formidable that you feel confidant enough to not...pay...attention."

Y/N and Draco shift in their seats, following Snape's line of sight. Hermione nudges Harry, finally making him look up to the Professor. Snape walks closer, weaving through tables to where he can speak to Harry properly.

"Mr. Potter. Our...new...celebrity. Tell me, what would I get if I added powdered root of asphodel to an infusion of wormwood?"

_A powerful sleeping potion._ Harry shrugs. Y/N looks away.

"You don't know? Well, let's try again. Where, Mr. Potter, would you look if I asked you to find me a bezoar?"

_The stomach of a goat._

"I don't know, sir."

Y/N pinches her eyes closed, feeling secondhand embarrassment for her friend. She doesn't need to look back behind her to know Hermione's hand is almost touching the ceiling of the dungeons.

"And what is the difference between monkshood and wolfbane?"

_They're the same plant. Aconite._

"I don't know, sir," Harry repeats once more.

The class is silent, Draco sat with an amused smirk to his lips, Snape with one of pure annoyance and seeming delight that the boy knows nothing.

"Pity. Clearly, fame isn't everything... is it, Mr. Potter?"

In an attempt to humiliate or humble him, she doesn't know, but Y/N finds Snape's speech ever so insulting. Maybe Maggie was right about Professor Snape. Y/N doesn't think she'll be getting along with him very well any time soon.

And yet, she can't help but watch him curiously throughout the lesson as his eyes continue to linger on the Boy Who Lived, not out of spite, nor intimidation... but rather something more.

*******

Y/N isn't a very judgemental person, at least, she tries not to be. She was always raised to treat people with kindness, show people respect and consider that she doesn't know what goes on behind closed doors.

That being said, it's increasingly difficult to not look so judgy when she watches Seamus from across the table, eagerly attempting to turn his water into rum.

The Great Hall is relatively quiet as students sit at their respectable house tables to catch up on some homework. Hermione and Y/N sit opposite each other, comparing notes from Snape's class, but Seamus' insistent incantations are making it increasingly difficult to focus.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this water, into rum." Seamus peers into his goblet, shoulders deflating at the still clear liquid. He clears his throat and tries again.

"Eye of rabbit, harp string hum. Turn this..."

_If only that thing would just blow u--_

A blinding flash and bone-chilling boom echo through the Great Hall. Y/N quickly turns away from the boy, heart racing and eyes bright and wide. There's no way she actually just made that thing blow up, _did she?_

"Mail's here!"

A flock of owls glide in the air above them, Y/N's attention hooked by the sight of her Father's and the knowledge of making Seamus' goblet explode ceases her mind.

The grey-feathered bird swoops in with a wicker basket carried by his beak. Odella drops Y/N's mail in front of her gently, flapping her wings and leaving the same way she entered.

Owls continue to release letters and parcels across tables, but most eyes are on Y/N and her packages. She feels a little shy under their eyes, but she digs into the basket anyway.

Three letters and an assortment of her favourite Muggle sweets.

Ron frowns, ignoring his newspaper and letters of his own. His hands dig into Y/N's basket before she can get a better look and he squints at the packet of flavoured gummies in his hand.

"What are these!?" He gasps, eyes wide and lips parting. Y/N swears she can see him starting to drool.

"They're sweets from the Muggle world. Maggie sent them to me! You can try them. If you want."

Ron examines the package in his hands. "What do they do?" he asks.

Y/N frowns. "Nothing... they're sweets. You open the wrapper and eat them." She looks through the basket, retrieving a pack of her all-time favourites—fruit salad.

Hermione gasps, tearing them out of Y/N's hands and she's beginning to wonder if she'll ever get to actually look at her own mail or not.

"Fruit salad! These are my favourite back home, even if my parents never really let me eat them." Hermione tears the pack open and pops one into her mouth, lashes fluttering closed and a content smile slides across her lips.

Y/N takes the pack back from her and places them in her basket. "Why won't they let you eat them?" Ron speaks up, mouth full of gummies and Y/N quickly steals them back off him too.

Hermione folds her arms across the table. "They're both dentists."

A letter from Maggie and two letters from her Muggle friends. Y/N grins excitedly, eager to tear into them and see what they've been doing.

"What about you, Y/N? What do your parents do?" he asks.

"They work for the Ministry. My Mum's a Calamity Investigator, and my Dad is an Auror."

Ron seems in a state of amazement, gummies stuck in his teeth as his tongue tries to push the sweets out. "Wicked."

"Ron, look! Someone broke into Gringotts."

Y/N's ears perk up at Harry's shocked voice. She leans closer, letters still in her hand as Harry reads from The Daily Prophet.

"Listen. Believed to be the work of dark witches or wizards unknown, Gringotts goblins, while acknowledging the breach, insist that nothing was taken. The vault in question, number 713, had in fact been emptied earlier that same day. That's odd. That's the vault Hagrid and I went to."

Y/N frowns, popping a fruit salad between her lips as she eyes the moving picture of Goblins tidying the bank. "What did Hagrid take out of the vault?" Y/N asks, tongue moving around the sweet.

Harry shakes his head, dropping the paper to the table. "I don't know, he wouldn't tell me."

Deep in thought, Y/N watches the boy pinch his brows and nibble on his lower lip. She supposes there are things she doesn't know about the situation, but she reckons it's probably not her business anyway.

She doesn't get a chance to return to her letters before her attention is being stolen away again, this time by someone different.

Cedric Diggory, gleaming smile and bright eyes, approaches his little cousin in the most excited of manners. Bouncing on his feet and grinning wide, he settles beside her, an arm thrown across Y/N's shoulder.

"Hello, stranger. What's Maggie sent then? Ooo, fruit salad!"

Hermione blushes in the presence of the older Hufflepuff; tucking her mane of hair behind her ear as she shoves her nose in a book. Y/N grimaces, face contorted in complete disgust at the notion of her bestfriend possibly having a crush on her cousin.

"Oh, help yourself, why don't you."

Cedric grins big, kissing Y/N's temple. "I hear you've got Flying next with Madam Hooch... should I expect to see you on the field soon enough?"

Y/N snorts, shaking her head and almost choking on her sweet. Harry smacks her back quickly, helping her to catch her breath while Ron watches on with a grimace.

"Absolutely not. Remember what happened last Christmas at Grandma's?"

Cedric bursts into a howl of laughter, and Ron quickly perks up again at the mention of flying. It's not particularly something Y/N would like to relive if she's honest.

Their parents had drunk a few too many and stupidly allowed Cedric to take Y/N on his broom in the nearby woods. All was well when _he_ was the one flying the broom. Things took a drastic turn when Y/N flew on her own. A broken finger and a snapped broom later, she swore she'd never fly again.

"Could never forget it. Had to get a brand new broom. Anyway, I've got to get going, I've got Charms. Oh, and by the way, congratulations on getting Gryffindor five points!"

She waves him off as he goes, Hermione daring to peek up from the top of her book as he saunters away with two of his Hufflepuff friends.

"I didn't know Cedric was your brother!" Ron gasps.

Y/N shakes her head. "He's my cousin. I'm going to the common room to read my letters and write back to my friends. I'll see you all in Flying."

The Trio bid Y/N a goodbye, Seamus still fixated on turning Ron's water into rum, despite the insistent nags from Lee Jordan that he should definitely stop.

Out in the courtyard, Y/N feels a little like _Little Red Riding Hood;_ cape on her back and basket full of goods in her hands. She minds her own business as she saunters across the greenery, but it seems everyone wants her attention today.

Blaise, Pansy and Draco stand off to the side. Pansy sits in an alcove of the halls, the two young boys standing either side of her as they converse about a prank Blaise wants to pull on Neville.

Draco spots her first, little smile on her lips and basket in her hands. He shouts out to her, leaving his friends without so much as a second thought and he chases up to her, pinch in his brow and lips slightly scrunched.

Y/N smiles warmly, about to ask if he's looking forward to Flying when Draco spots the sweets in the basket and pulls out the bag of fruit salad.

"What the hell are they?" he questions with a grimace, judgement painted all over his pasty face, and Y/N snorts.

"They're sweets. Muggle sweets. Bloody hell, has no one heard of Muggle sweets before?"

Draco quirks a brow at the saltiness of her tone. She quickly purses her lips.

He looks disgusted, completely betrayed at the idea of Muggles having something so mundane and pointless. But he looks in thought, slightly torn in two minds about them. Curious.

"Try one! They're my favourite. Promise they're nice."

Blaise watches in amusement from his position leaning against the wall. Draco's grimace fades as he starts to chew on the sweet and Blaise reckons he'll tease him about this for a while.

"What are you snickering for?" Pansy spits, eyes dark and lips laced with venom as she eyes the Gryffindor girl.

Blaise frowns, not understanding his friend's bitterness. "It's funny. He's obviously got a crush on Diggory."

Pansy burns red. "Don't be ridiculous. Look at her! She's a dirty little Gryffindor. He's teasing her. Pretending to be her friend out of pity."

The boy looks at her incredulously.

"Draco doesn't pity anyone. He's a Malfoy. He ever heard you say that he'd splice you before you could even say your own name." Blaise warns but Pansy isn't having any of it.

He doesn't have a crush on her. He _can't._ Blaise is just absurd and idiotic.

"Not bad for a Muggle sweet." Draco comments, grinning deviously as Y/N fist pumps the air in false victory.

He looks down, sucking on the sweet when he notices the array of envelopes in her little wicker basket. "Popular back home are you, Y/N?" He teases, but curiosity is heavier in his voice.

She shrugs, cheeks feeling warm. "One is from my sister, the other two are from my friends. I haven't read them yet. I'm going to the common room to write back once I have."

The platinum blond lifts a brow. "Friends?" he pauses for a moment, "Muggles?"

Y/N nods.

He hums, steals another sweet from the basket and takes two steps back in the direction of Pansy and Blaise.

"See you in the air then, Diggory."


End file.
